Rider (Saint Martha)
Summary Rider is a Rider-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders, first appearing as one of the Servants summoned by Gilles de Rais in a berserk state during the Orleans singularity. Her true name is Martha, best known as the saint who tamed the monstrous dragon Tarasque. First appearing as a figure in the Bible, she witnessed the Messiah's resurrection of her brother, Lazarus, and became a woman of unshakable faith, though she never quite got over her town girl origins, retaining something of a short temper. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. 6-A with Tarasque Name: Rider, Saint Martha, the Dragon Rider Origin: Fate/Grand Order Age: Unknown Gender: Female Classification: Heroic Spirit, Rider-class Servant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can increase her power when near a waterside, Martial Arts, Magic, Curse Manipulation (Can inflict curses that prevent wounds from healing even with magical treatment), Explosion Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, can "ride" any vehicle or mount with supernatural skill, can make the impossible possible, Summoning (Can summon Tarasque), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Limited Power Nullification, Servant Physiology, Resistance to BFR and Madness Manipulation (during the France singularity, she was able to maintain her mind despite being afflicted with Madness Enhancement) Attack Potency: Island level (As a combat-ready Servant, she should be at least comparable to Archer, and she can fight against other Servants with her bare fists, proving capable of even wounding dragons.). Continent level with Tarasque (It should be comparable to other exceptionally strong Dragons like Fafnir) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with other Servants in combat) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level. Continent level with Tarasque (When used defensively, Tarasque's shell can be used to completely protect Martha or her ally from harm) Stamina: Very high. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping. Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with magecraft Standard Equipment: Her Cross Staff. Intelligence: Martha is, on the inside and outside, a holy, perfect woman with an indomitable spirit and faith. Her legendary skill in Riding allows her to ride even the Dragon Kind and tame even the greatest, most monstrous of all beasts with ease. Weaknesses: Martha cannot fight in spirit form. Noble Phantasms Tarasque.png|The Tarasque Tarasque.gif|Saint Martha summoning Tarasque in Fate/Grand Order FGOA_Tarasque.gif|Activation in Fate/Grand Order Arcade Tarasque: O' Tragic Drake Who Knew Naught of Love: Martha's primary Noble Phantasm, which allows her to summon the monstrous dragon Tarasque, who she tamed after it fell in love with her for her perfect, holy radiance. The Tarasque is an immense, tyrannical dragon capable of annihilating an enemy and their camp in a single attack. It can move in both the water and on the ground with equal ease, has a tail covered in venomous spikes, and can breathe gouts of blazing fire. Tarasque: O’ Dragon’s Shield that Shall Not Let a Blade Pass: A protective Noble Phantasm, in which Martha summons the shell of the dragon Tarasque to temporarily protect herself and her allies from attack, drastically increasing her target's defensive power and nullifying most physical damage before it fades. Class Skills Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect, which merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. At this rank of A, Martha is immune to all but the strongest, oldest spells of the Age of Gods, rendering her nearly completely untouchable to modern magi. Riding: The class skill of Rider and Saber class Servants, allowing them to ride mounts and vehicles with incredible skill. With a stellar, unparalleled rank of A++, Martha can ride all beasts and vehicles with complete, masterful control, bringing their capabilities up to a supernatural scale. While the Riding skill would not normally allow a Servant to ride members of the Dragon Kind, Martha is a special case and can ride even dragons masterfully. Personal Skills Divinity: The measure of one's Divine Spirit aptitude, reflected in high ranks by the user becoming part Divine Spirit. At A-rank, it is even an indicator as one who has reached the Throne of Gods. Additionally, it possesses another effect that allows one to reduce "Anti-Purge defense" in proportion to the rank of their Divinity, allowing them to break through defensive abilities such as Protection of the Faith and Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. Martha gained her C-rank from her tales of journeying with the great Messiah and taming the dragon Tarasque, becoming worshiped and revered as a saint. Miracle: The ability to occasionally realize a miracle that makes the impossible possible, similarly to but different from the skill born by legendary pioneers, Pioneer of the Stars. Protection of the Faith: A form of divine protection which gives "absoluteness of one's body and soul" to those who have sacrificed themselves in the name of their faith. While it is a form of divine protection, it is not a blessing given by a higher existence, but a defense granted by the user's unshakable devotion to their beliefs. Saint of the Waterside: As a saint, Martha is heavily associated with the water due to her legend of riding across the water on a boat and reining in the Tarasque on a riverbank. When she is within view of a waterside, Martha becomes more powerful. Gallery Martha FGO.png|Martha in Fate/Grand Order Martha FGO3.png|Martha's Third stage Ascension in Fate/Grand Order Martha FGO4.png|Martha's Fourth stage Ascension in Fate/Grand Order Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Curse Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fate Users Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Possession Users Category:Probability Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Spirits Category:Staff Users Category:Summoners Category:Summons Category:Tier 6 Category:Animal Users Category:Power Nullification Users